


You’re Awfully Cute So Please Don’t Die

by Ohnonnynonny



Series: Being Productive By Way Of Not Being Productive [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Light Swearing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, implied get together, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnonnynonny/pseuds/Ohnonnynonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin moves into the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Awfully Cute So Please Don’t Die

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the list where I've been writing all my other cracky ficlets. A real short one that demanded to be written for some reason. Silly really.
> 
> As usual, not beta'd in anyway. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story is authorized for AO3 only. It is not to be copied or used elsewhere without my explicit written permission.
> 
> I don't own the characters to Merlin(TV) and am not profiting from this work. Enjoy!

Arthur was sorting through his mail when he heard shouting. As he exited his building to see what was going on, he saw a gorgeous man with pale skin and flushed cheeks. His hair was artfully tousled in the “I just got out of bed” fashion, and he had piercing blue eyes. Apparently, he was also the one who was shouting.

“Don’t you fucking dare come out of that car, Will! I’m not talking to you right now!!” said the man, as he pulled out all his stuff from the car.

“Aww, come on Merls, I said I was sorry!” said the other person who Arthur assumed to be Will.

“Not another word,” shouted Merls?

“Mate, you’re going to need help carrying all that up to your new flat. It’s three stories and I know your Uncle’s building doesn’t have an elevator.

So this was the bloke that was moving into Gaius’ flat. The flat right across from Arthur’s. Arthur couldn’t stop the big grin from appearing on his face at the aspect of a hot, new neighbor.

“I can and I will do this myself! If you try to help me, I’ll-I’ll I’ll fucking tell Freya about That Summer Which We Do Not Speak Of,” warned Merlin, strapping three duffle bags on alternating shoulders.

“Merlin! You wouldn’t!” said a scandalized Will.

“Try me!” yelled Merlin, looping a ragged bedroll around the handle of three suitcases, before firmly tying it around his waist. He then picked up two cardboard boxes, completely covering his face and marched toward the building.

Arthur hastily stepped out of the way while keeping the door open for Merlin. Apparently this Merlin knew his way around because he didn’t need his eyes to find the stairs. Arthur wondered if he should help Merlin. He wasn’t exactly the fittest looking bloke and Arthur didn’t have anything better to do. Also, he was raised to always be a gentleman. Before he could say anything he was interrupted.

“Don’t even think about helping me!” came Merlin’s angry, muffled voice from behind the boxes.

Arthur jaw dropped, but he chose not to say anything.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin finally took the last step up the third flight. He deposited the boxes on the floor and untied the bedroll from his waist, leaving the suitcases next to them. The sudden change of weight must have been too quick, for Merlin started toppling backwards towards the stairs.

Arthur being at the top of the steps, caught him before they could both tumble down to their deaths.

Merlin let out a squawk as he looked up at Arthur’s face and then at his own hands, hands that had naturally wrapped around Arthur’s neck.

“W-were you the one behind me the whole time?” Merlin finally managed.

“Yes. I thought you knew that,” said Arthur with an amused smile.

“No, I thought you were my mate, Will. Sorry about earlier,” Merlin said with a sheepish grin.

“It’s not a problem. Though I don’t know why you would risk life and limb to make it up here all in one trip. You could have left your stuff by the front desk,” smirked Arthur.

“You’re a bit of a prat aren’t you,” said Merlin with an amused grin.

“What are you talking about? I’m your knight in shining armor,” said Arthur with an answering grin.

“I’m not a damsel,” said Merlin, rolling his eyes.

“Then why are your arms still around me, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur said with a smug grin.

Merlin shivered at that before answering, “I could ask the same of you.”

“They’re around your duffels if anything,” said Arthur with a shrug.

“Well, thanks for saving me,”said Merlin, slowing removing his arms and getting back into a standing position.

“Of course. Couldn’t let the cute neighbor die before we even met,” said Arthur with a grin.

That caused Merlin to blush prettily. Arthur was going to love teasing him and vowed to do so every chance he got.

“So what’s your name?” asked Merlin.

“It’s Arthur. We’re the only flats on this floor. Welcome to the building,” said Arthur, clapping Merlin on the back.

“Thanks. Did you, I mean would you like a cup of tea? You know for saving me and all,” asked Merlin, rubbing his neck.

“You’re just offering to get me for manual labor aren’t you?” asked Arthur, stacking the boxes on top of each other before picking them up and grabbing the bedroll-come-handle-for-three-suitcases with ease.

“Show off,” Merlin grinned as he opened the door to his new flat.

“Well, I’ve got a hot neighbor to impress, haven’t I? Do you think it’s enough for him to agree to dinner?” asked Arthur with a cheeky grin.

“Oh-ho dinner and then some, Arthur. And. Then. Some,” said Merlin with a wicked grin, as he walked passed Arthur with a purposeful swing to his hips.  

Arthur couldn’t put Merlin’s stuff down fast enough.

  
  
  
End.


End file.
